


Rubies underneath the moonlight

by Rigi_raptor



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, Oblivious, Sleep Deprivation, They love each other, star sighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigi_raptor/pseuds/Rigi_raptor
Summary: Gen can't sleep, so he goes for a walk and end up in the observatory.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Rubies underneath the moonlight

Lately, sleep had become somewhat a foreign term. Actually, sleeping had always come hard, but recently, it was almost impossible to achieve. Since he betrayed the Empire of might and joined the Science Kingdom, his mind had become agitated, mostly with thoughts of better days. Electricity reminded him of those days, of the blinding lights that shone directly into his eyes in the cities that never slept, of the times he had everything he asked for in the reach of his hand. This particular night, he missed the comforts he once used to have, so, so much that he felt his whole body becoming restless, aching with a feeling that was hard to place, perhaps loneliness. Gen was lonely.

The hut he was staying at, was to say at least, humble. Especially to someone like him, after all, Gen was used to all sorts of luxuries back in the day. The perks of fame. Expensive hotels, prestigious food, fans whenever he went. Living among the high class sure was a delight, this hut, certainly wasn't. Gen got up of "bed". His whole body sore of the hard work he had to endure in the daylight, he cursed, Senku was going to be the death of him. 

The sky was especially clear that night, not a cloud in sight. He never took the time to look at the starry sky back in Tokyo, what could he say, he was a busy man, even in the most ungodly hours of the night. The light midnight breeze caressed his face and lightly ruffled his hair. How he wished for Senku to show him the constellations that reside beyond the sky, how he wished to be with Senku right now. 

He would normally pace through the village, but the villagers had become suspicious about him, and the last thing Gen needed was for someone else to distrust him. Not that he wasn't used to it, after all, part of his work was to lie and manipulate people, to the point it became natural, just like breathing. The deal was that he simply liked where he was right now. He had food, had the liberty to talk to girls, see all the achievements the science group executed, and of course, cola. Senku's cola was the best. 

Gen ended up in front of the observatory. He liked the observatory, not because of the stars and all that, but because it made Senku happy. 

Lately, Gen had been thinking of Senku. A lot. 

He had been thinking a lot. 

He was tired of thinking.

The moonlight illuminated the observatory, not that it had anything to look at, apart from the half assessed telescope and Senku. Wait, why was Senku here. And more importantly why was he crying.

"Senku?" Gen asked gently. Not wanting to startle the other boy, especially in a moment like this, when he looked so vulnerable. 

"Leave" it was harsh and bitter, especially coming from Senku, who normally overflowed with confidence and arrogance, never malice. Unless all that confidence was a facade, after all, everyone wears veils. Gen probably knows that better than everyone else. And he also knew that having someone to rely on, in a moment like this was essential. After all, he was a mentalist, he had a good grasp of the human mind. 

That didn't mean he had that someone.

Gen approached the boy with gentle steps. He had always been proud of the delicacy of the way he walked, making near to no sound. Senku was sobbing at this point, probably had for some time, but he was good at controlling it. Yet the boy was a mess, hair more messy than usual, sticking out in awkward angles. Tears all over his face and some in his coat, some already dry, confirming his worst fears, Senku had been crying all alone for god knows how long. It was a pitiful sight, it made Gen's heart ache, and that was something hard to achieve. He wanted to make the boy stop, he didn't like this look on him, it made him look so vulnerable, so childlike. Like he was an actual 18-year-old kid, who had all humanity's fate on his shoulders.

"I'm not leaving" he finally said, crouching down to meet the others glare, no actual spite on it. It was hard for Gen to be genuinely kind, after all, he didn't see much of it himself, but there was something about the red-eyed boy that made him want to shower the whole world in acts of kindness. Senku had that kind of charisma that gets the best out of others. He wished he could do that.

"Why? don't you see I don't want you here?" Senku said, getting even more agitated, howling and whimpering miserably, crawling further into the darkness, where the moonlight didn't reach. Too bad for Senku the moonlight washed the whole room with its light, making his tears look like diamonds. Gen wanted those diamonds to disappear, they had no place in a face as kind as Senku's. The boy was already perfect, and no amounts of pearls, emeralds or diamonds could change that. He wanted to kiss those tears away, wanted to taste the salty water that had no right to taint the other's cheeks. But he would settle for brushing them off. He expected his hand to be slapped away, but Senku let him wipe the tears off. Gen knew that Senku hated physical contact, touching only if it was necessary and swiftly moving away from people's grasps. He didn't expect the other to let himself be touched so easily, and even less lean into it. Gen was incredibly touched starved. Sadly, girls didn't seem interested in his approaches, and most boys were straight, the ones who weren't were in the closet, or didn't know what their feelings meant. Not only that, nobody had time for anything, after all, they were in a war. The only chance he got to touch people, ware when their hands brushed. This was the second time he ever touched Senku, the first being when he was injured by Magma, and Senku had to treat his wound. That was a necessary touch.

This one wasn't. 

Senku's skin was soft, probably due to the soap he made. His sobs had ceased, only rebellious tears dared to escape his eyes, only to be quickly brushed away by Gen's hand. Some time passed, both of them in their heads. Every so often Gen's hand tenderly stroke Senku's flushed cheek. 

The duo-colored boy managed the courage to ask "What happened Senku-Chan?" 

This seemed to bring Senku back to his senses, quickly pushing Gen's hand away, the shadow of the touch still lingering. "Nothing," he said with a lot more confidence than expected, topping it off with his trademark smirk, that never quite reached his eyes, especially not in this case. They stayed in silence for some time. The once comforting secrecy turning into an awkward one. They were both adverting their eyes, stealing glances at each other, sometimes their stares met, but not for long.

"Y-you should head back to sleep, tomorrow is going to be a hard day," Senku said, not once looking at him. 

"Hey, Senku-Chan. Look at me" at this the boy was forced to look, his red eyes shining like rubies beneath the moonlight "I said I'm not leaving" it was true, he had no plans on leaving, and it was not like he was getting any sleep anyway.

"Fine, but I'm going to work you to the bone then" Gen was glad, it seems that Senku's confidence was returning. 

"Oh Senku, wouldn't expect anything less from you" the chuckle was low, almost unnoticeable, but in the middle of the night, the stillness left place for the almost unnoticeable sounds to be exposed. They both stayed like that, sitting on the floor like a pair of kids. Close enough that they were able to feel each other heat, but not enough to be in the other's personal space. It was comfortable, the stars looked closer than usual, and the moon surely shone brighter. Gen made a mental note to look at the stars more often, especially on full moons. It sure was... something. 

And the only thing that could top of the cosmos was the boy sitting next to him. The-new-found part of himself surly was unexpected, but at the same time was comforting. Seeing as the aloof boy had more emotions that he initially let's see, probably had a full universe of sentiments that are yet to be explored, and Gen was willing to be the astronaut that embarks on the mission of getting to know Senku's Ishigami's buried feelings. Both the good and the bad ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, I'm sorry if something was wrong. But feel free to tell me so. Anyways, thanks for reading.


End file.
